


Godsent

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Doctor Felix, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Gen, M/M, Patient Reader, Strangers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids felix, stray kids lee felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: He must be an angel.
Relationships: Felix/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Yongbok/Reader, Yongbok/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Godsent

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a song called Godsent by Ben&Ben. Please listen to it. :))

“Wake up! Wake up!”, a faint deep voice is calling you. You want to respond, opening your heavy eyes. Trying to focus on the man beside you, trying to wake you up.

It’s been hours since you fell from a cliff while hiking. You are starting to enter a dream-like state.

“Please, wake up. Keep your eyes on me.”, he said holding your face, shaking you lightly. You can’t say anything back at him. You are trying to keep your eyes on him but its getting harder and harder.

With the last strength you have you open and focus your eyes on him again. When you finally saw his eyes, you are convince that you are already in heaven.

He must be an angel. You thought to yourself.

Then you felt a sudden calmness, like you are falling from the sky yet there is nothing to land to, it was endless, like flying.

“Y/N L/N. I am Felix. I am the doctor who operated on you. Please continue to fight for your life.”


End file.
